


Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, M/M, Rings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Sho-chan... te hice un regalo por Navidad.”“¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está?”“Búscalo.”
Relationships: Shibutani Subaru/Yasuda Shota





	Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara

**Kimi ga kureru sapraizu ga nani yori no okurimono dakara**

**(La sorpresa que me hiciste fue el regalo más hermoso que todos)**

Yasuda estaba cansado.

Era el 24 de diciembre, y acababan de volver del Kyocera Dome, donde habían dado un concertó; Subaru y él habían vuelto a casa, y ambos se habían desmayado en el diván. Yasu había cerrado los ojos, sin tener éxito de decidirse a levantarse para ir a la cama.

Cuando los había abierto, había visto a Subaru sonreírle.

“¿Qué pasa, Shishou?” le preguntó, mientras el mayor inclinaba la cabeza y le tomaba una mano entre las suyas, jugueteando con esa, absorto.

“Bien, pensaba... pasó ya la medianoche, ¿verdad?” Yasuda le sonrió de vuelta, asintiendo. “Pues, técnicamente, ya no es la víspera.” le hizo notar, dejándole la mano y sentándose recto, mirándolo en los ojos. “Sho-chan... te hice un regalo por Navidad.” declaró, en tono tan solemne que hizo echarse el menor a reír.

“¿De verdad? ¿Dónde está?” preguntó, moviendo los ojos hacía el árbol en una esquina de la sala. Los regalos le parecían los mismos, no veía nada de nuevo ni raro.

Subaru le sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No, no es bajo el árbol.” se puso en pie, dándole la mano. “Búscalo.” le dijo luego.

Yasu hizo una mueca, acompañada por un quejido.

“Babu... acabamos de salir de un concierto, no dormí una noche entera en dos días... soy harto, ¿no puedes dármelo y punto?” le pidió, en voz quejumbrosa.

Subaru sacudió la cabeza otra vez, dejando de sonreír como si no se esperara un entusiasmo tan escaso por parte del menor.

“Anda, Yasu, ¡hazme esto placer!” le pidió, luego bajó los ojos y sonrojó un poco. “Es importante para mí.” murmuró.

Shota lo miró, saliéndose los ojos.

Estaba confundido; durante Navidad, desde hace cuando vivían juntos, siempre habían intercambiado regalos el 25 por la mañana. No entendía la razón de ese improviso cambio, ni porque Shibutani fuera tan avergonzado.

Sabía que el mayor estaba más tímido de lo que mostraba normalmente, pero con él había superado pronto ese obstáculo, y nunca había tenido problemas hablando con él.

Perplejo, asintió, levantándose del diván y yéndole más cerca.

“De acuerdo. Si es importante para ti está bien, voy a buscar mi regalo.” le dijo, con una sonrisa no muy segura.

La cara de Subaru se iluminó; le desarregló el pelo y le tomó la mano, llevándolo al centro de la sala.

“Gracias. Ahora… encuéntralo.” le dijo, cruzando los brazos al pecho.

Yasuda bofó, pasándose la mano en una sien.

“¿Indicios?” preguntó, levantando una ceja. Subaru le hizo una sonrisita maliciosa, luego volvió a sentarse en el diván.

“Por el momento, ponte a buscar.” le dijo, apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera y quedándose quieto mirándolo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Shota estaba casi a punto de contestar, pero se daba cuenta que no iba a tener resultados.

Había complacido a Subaru y, harto o no, tenía que seguir jugando su juego.

Empezó a vagar a lo largo de la sala, comenzando por la zona del diván.

El mayor rio bajo, mientras lo miraba con aire divertido, y cuando fue bastante cerca le murmuró ‘no’ en una oreja.

Yasu asintió, después lo miró y devolvió la sonrisa.

“Vale. Por un momento tuve miedo de tener que hurgar a tu alrededor.” le dijo, malicioso.

El mayor sacudió la cabeza, empujándolo.

“No me hace falta una excusa tan banal para convencerte a tocarme, ¿no?” se burló de él, mientras Yasu lo callaba con el gesto de una mano y seguía con su recerca.

Estaba buscando desde hace diez minutos, y había excluido casi todas las partes de la sala, después que el mayor le había confirmado que el regalo estaba allí.

Sólo quedaba el árbol.

“No puede estar allí... sólo hay los regalos que hicimos juntos, no hay más.” dijo seguro, dirigido al mayor, que había llevado las rodillas contra el pecho y había apoyado el mentón encima de esas, mirándolo con aire absorto.

“¿Estás seguro?” le preguntó, sugerente.

Yasu lo miró unos segundos más, antes de lamerse el labio inferior y dirigirse en paso firme hacia el árbol.

Se quedó mirándolo un poco de tiempo.

Controló otra vez los regalos, repitiendo de quien fuera cada uno de esos, y confirmando otra vez que no había nada que pudiera ser por él.

Luego miró las decoraciones, esparcidas de manera casual y un poco desordenada.

Se mordió un labio; estaba a punto de girarse otra vez hacia Subaru, y estaba listo a rogar para que le dijera donde fuera el regalo, cuando lo vio.

Estaba en una de las ramas más bajas, a la altura de su cintura. Al final, cerca del tronco, estaba colgada una bolsita.

Era pequeña, Yasu podía apenas entrever la mancha azulada entre las agujas, colgada por un listón plateado, fino.

Puso una mano entre las ramas, cuidado de no hacerse daño, y lo tomó con delicadez, sin arruinar la rama.

Cuando se puso de vuelta en pie, levantó los ojos hacia Subaru; el mayor había dejado el diván para ir más cerca de él.

Se concentró de vuelta en la bolsita, tanteando el espeso terciopelo y delineando con los dedos la forma de lo que contenía.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba adentro, se salió los ojos y sonrojó, volviendo a mirar el mayor en aire confuso.

“Babu...” murmuró, como si no tuviera aliento. Subaru se mordió un labio, avergonzado, y le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

“Ábrelo.” le dijo, sin tener éxito de quitar los ojos de él mientras deshacía despacio el nudo y soltaba el listón. Luego finalmente metió dos dedos dentro de la bolsita, sacando un anillo de esa.

Aguantó la respiración mientras lo miraba.

Era simple.

Un aro de oro blanco, espeso pero no demasiado, con engastados cuatro pequeños diamantes, uno más grande al centro.

Se quedó mirándolo por un tiempo que le pareció infinito.

Todavía tenía la cara roja, no sabía decir si por la vergüenza o la emoción.

Hizo una risita nerviosa, antes de tener éxito de hablar.

“Subaru, sabes... aunque puedas burlarte de mí, no soy una chica.” le dijo, sin mirarle la cara. “Qué... ¿Qué significa?” preguntó luego, la voz que le temblaba un poco.

De reojo vio al mayor, que se había acercado despacio a él hasta que no fue a unos centímetros de distancia.

“Sho-chan...” murmuró, y luego se limpió la garganta. “Juro, había preparado todo un discurso dentro de mi cabeza, pero parece que desapareció.” le dijo, fingiendo un tono entretenido. Suspiró, como exasperado. “Mírame, por favor.” le pidió, frustrado.

Yasuda levantó los ojos, despacio, como si tuviera miedo.

Se miraron unos momentos, antes que el mayor volviera a hablar.

“Lo sé qué no eres una chica. Y sé qué ese anillo no... no significa nada, no si hablamos de algo práctico.” respiró hondo, y siguió. “Pero para mí significa que te amo. Y que quiero quedarme contigo para siempre.” concluyó, en tono más firme.

Shota seguía quedándose en silencio, mientras sentía los ojos hacerse húmedos. 

Vio Subaru agitarse por su silencio, y volver a hablar de manera más confusa.

“Te compré un collar también, si no quieres llevarlo al dedo. Imagino que sea mejor, ¿no? Quiero decir, si quieres llevarlo, obvio. Puedes también dejarlo a casa y no ponértelo, a mí sólo me importa que lo tengas, no que...” dijo, caótico, antes que el menor lo parara.

“Subaru, ¡cállate!” exclamó, sonriéndole. Se acercó, tomándole una mano y apretándola. “Yo...” suspiró. “Gracias, Babu. Es el regalo más hermoso que pudieras hacerme.” murmuró, mientras luchaba en vano contra sí mismo para obligarse a no llorar. “No importa que en un sentido práctico no tenga valor, que legalmente no podemos estar juntos... nada de eso importa. Es importante para _mí_.” le dijo; luego no pudo resistir más, y dejó correr las lágrimas que había tan difícilmente aguantado, abrazando al mayor, fuerte, escondiendo la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Subaru se quedó asombrado unos segundos, luego devolvió el abrazó.

Se quedaron de esa manera unos minutos, el tiempo que le tomó a Yasuda de calmarse. Luego se alejó, una sonrisa luminosa en la cara.

“Tal vez es mejor que afuera lo lleve con el collar.” le dijo, extendiendo la mano con el anillo hacia él. “Pero por ahora, quiero que me lo pongas.”

Subaru se salió los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Yasu, no tengo la mínima intención de hacer algo así.” siseó, sonrojando. El menor se mordió un labio, poniendo el aire más desilusionado que podía, mirándolo con aire suplicante.

“¡Te ruego, Shishou! ¡Te ruego, hazlo por mí!” insistió, sin dejarle la mano. Subaru lo miró, casi con desesperación, luego le tomó bruscamente el anillo de la mano.

“¿Quieres que arrodille también?” preguntó, amargo. Yasuda sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“No está necesario.” contestó, extendiendo la mano izquierda frente a sí.

Subaru puso los ojos en blanco por un momento, luego tomó la palma del menor, acercando el anillo al anular. Hizo un sonido quejumbroso, cerrando los ojos.

Cuando los abrió, con un gesto firme puso el anillo en la mano del menor.

Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos con aire extasiado, luego miró a Yasuda satisfecho.

“Ahora eres mío.” declaró, levantando una ceja.

Shota se echó a reír, abrazándolo otra vez.

“Como si me hiciera falta un anillo para recordármelo.” le murmuró en una oreja.

“Quería subrayarlo.” fue la respuesta del mayor, increíblemente serio.

Se alejaron después de un poco de tiempo, improvisamente cediendo al cansancio; se fueron hacia la habitación, dándose el tiempo de cambiarse antes de acostarse, hartos.

Tenían los ojos cerrados ya, cuando Yasu se movió en la parte de la cama de Subaru, acurrucándose contra de él.

“¿Babu?” murmuró. “¿Estás despierto?”

Subaru hizo un quejido afirmativo, llevando un brazo detrás de la espalda de Yasuda.

“Me... me hiciste realmente feliz, esta noche.” murmuró Shota, la boca apoyada contra el hombro del mayor. Abrió los ojos, y lo vio sonreír.

Con la mano libre, Subaru apretó la de Yasu, acariciando suavemente el anillo en su dedo.

“Yo también estoy feliz, Sho-chan.” masculló, apretando el agarre. Lo soltó unos segundos después, y Yasu supe que se había dormido.

Le echó una última mirada, luego miró otra vez el anillo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Sonrió.

Ahora, era suyo.


End file.
